


Like What You See?

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk and Lance do something sexy for each other, with varying results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like What You See?

“Ok, it’s on,” Hunk announced from the bathroom, sounding grim. “You better not laugh, though, or I’m never speaking to you again.”   
“I won’t,” Lance promised, sitting cross-legged on their bed and leaning forward in anticipation. “Scout’s honor.” The bathroom door slowly swung open, revealing a red-faced Hunk.   
Specifically, a red-faced Hunk in lingerie. Yellow underwear bright beneath a filmy, lacy babydoll negligee that served to emphasize his strong arms and legs. Lance nearly lost his balance gawping.   
“So?” Hunk asked. “The stockings didn’t fit. I hope that’s ok.”   
“It’s fine,” Lance gasped. “You look good. Strong. Good.” Hunk smiled, his nervousness dissipating in the face of Lance’s incoherency.   
“Yeah?”   
“Yeah,” Lance replied, smiling back. “Now come over here. You look too good to be that far away.”   
\--   
The next Friday, Lance was determined to return the favor, adding his own special flair, of course. He got home an hour before Hunk usually returned and took a long, hot shower. After, he used his best moisturizer and scattered some rose petals on the bed. He lit a few tea lights and placed them strategically around the room, and set his phone to play some sultry music.   
Mood set, he was ready to get dressed. He rolled the black lace-top stockings up his legs, checking in the mirror to make sure the seams up the back were straight. Bright blue satin underwear and a matching garter-belt completed the ensemble. He put his hands on his hips and admired himself in the mirror.   
“Nice,” he said, winking at his reflection. Then he climbed on to the bed and waited for Hunk, who was due back any minute.   
And waited.   
And waited.   
After half an hour, his stomach rumbled, and he sighed. Maybe a quick snack was in order.   
\--   
When Hunk came home, nearly 40 minutes late, the first thing he noticed was Lance’s long, lean, naked back in the kitchen. The second thing he noticed was that Lance was wearing lingerie. From there, it was easy to see that Lance was currently picking a wedgie where the blue underwear had ridden up.   
“Uh, sorry I’m late,” Hunk said. Lance whirled around, a freshly-made Hot Pocket clutched in one hand.   
“Hunk!” he cried. “What happened? Traffic that bad?” Hunk winced.   
“Actually, Pidge and I started talking about technology obsolescence and we just kinda lost track of time.” Lance rolled his eyes.    
“Again?”   
“I know, I’m sorry.” Hunk looked to change the subject. “You look really good though.” It worked.   
“Yeah?” Lance preened, cocking one hip and looking up at Hunk through his eyelashes. “Does this make you want to throw me over your shoulder and take me to bed?”   
“The stockings do, yeah.” Hunk stepped closer and wrapped a hand around Lance’s waist. “The Hot Pocket, on the other hand, makes me wonder if we should do dinner first.” Lance looked at the rapidly-cooling Hot Pocket in his hand in mild confusion.    
“Oh, yeah,” he said. “Just give me a second.” He shoved the food in his mouth and chewed quickly. Hunk looked at him with fond disgust. Lance swallowed and smiled seductively up at Hunk, crumbs sticking to his face. “All right, Mr. Strong Man, I’m ready to be ravished.” Hunk rolled his eyes but obliged, picking Lance up by the waist and throwing him over one shoulder. It gave him a nice view of Lance’s ass and thighs, which he always appreciated.   
“As you wish,” he said, and made his way to their bedroom, 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lance but I cannot take him being seductive seriously. Also he definitely burped hot pocket breath on hunk at least twice


End file.
